YuGiOh Interviews
by SaphSoul
Summary: I'm starting another interview fic, characters from ALL YGO's Original, GX, 5D's, everything! Our first guest s are the Pharaoh and his vessel Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone!! This is YGOI Yu-Gi-Oh Interviews! In this fic I shall be interviewing characters from ALL YGO seasons (season 1, GX, 5D's)!! YAY! Yeah…I kinda never grew out of it, and well…my friends don't want me to! Haha! So anyway, our first guest(s) are none other then the main dude, the thing the show is named after, Yami/Yugi/Atem, however you want to call them, I shall be interviewing the Pharaoh and his vessel Yugi. So get those questions in!

-Saph


	2. YamiYugi

Saph: Hello everyone! *smile* I am officially starting the YGOI as of this moment! YAY! Anyway, without further ado, I bring you The Pharaoh, the dude with the outrageous hairstyle, the King Of Games, and the person that the show is named after. I bring you, YUGI MUTOU!

Yami: (enters) Yo.

Yugi: (enters, out of breath) Mou hitori no boku! Wait up!

Yami: haha. Aibou, you need to walk faster.

Yugi: You're the one with the long legs. (mutters)

Yami: haha.

Saph: Um…

Yugi: Mou hitori no boku, why'd you bring me here? Where are we?

Yami: Ah. I got a letter saying something about Anzu being in mortal danger.

Yugi: WHAT?! O.O!! Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?

Yami: Calm down, Aibou. We just got here, I'm not sure Anzu is here, this place doesn't smell like her.

Saph: Umm…guys…?

Yugi: You can smell her? Eww…

Yami: Yes.

Yugi: Eww…

Saph: G-guys…?

Yami: (turns) (glares)

Yugi: Hello! (tries to run to Saph but gets held back by Yami)

Yami: Careful, Aibou! He might be the one that would harm Anzu.

Yugi: But…

Yami: Who are you? State your name!

Saph: I'm Saph and I asked for you to come here so I could interview you.

Yami: Why? And what was with the Anzu thing?

Yugi: Is Anzu here?

Saph: No. Who told you that?

Yami: (throws letter at Saph)

Saph: (Reads) Why those-! (turns to Yami/Yugi) Excuse me. (goes to backstage)

(Inaudible cursing and noise from backstage)

Saph: (comes back)

Yami: What happened?

Saph: Stupid…stagehands…must…fire them…

Yugi: haha

Saph: Anyway, some people want to ask you some questions! Why don't you guys sit?

Yami/Yugi: (sit)

Saph: The first question comes from a person called Yugi's Pal. Anyway, this person wants to ask:

Hey Yami, I have a couple of questions which I hope you'll be able to  
answer.  
my eyes, you're the best! *grins* Aren't you ashamed with duelists such  
as Jaden and Yusei who are seemingly trying to take your place?  
2. During Duelist Kingdom, would you really have forced Kaiba to step off the  
top of the castle?  
3. What do you think of puzzleshipping?

They're weird questions I realise that, but they have been bugging me for  
quite some time.

Saph: Well, Pharaoh, this one seems to be directed at you, care to answer it?

Yami: Okay. I do not know who this Jaden and/or Yusei is/are. So I cannot say I am ashamed of them 'taking my place'. However, if they are duelists and love the heart of cards then I am content. And for the duel with Kaiba…I care not to remember it…

Yugi: That was a really hard duel for Mou hitori no boku. I-I don't think he wants to answer it. But…Even though I was in the Millennium Puzzle I…I could feel it…Mou hitori no boku wouldn't have let Kaiba-kun die.

Saph: I see. Anyway, there's still one more question on that one.

Yami: I do not know what the heck 'puzzle-shipping' is.

Saph: It's where…(whispers into Yami's ear)

Yami: EWWWW!! GROSS!! THAT IS JUST WRONG!! I-I WOULD NEVER-T-THAT'S-

Yugi: What?

Saph: (about to tell Yugi)

Yami: (covers Yugis ears) NO! AIBOU, YOU MUST NOT LET SUCH IMPURE THOUGHTS CLOUD YOUR MIND!

Saph: *shrugs* next! This one's from Bakura's Darkrai, this person wants to say:

Ahem, hi Yugi. Pharaoh. *nods*  
My questions are as follows: Yugi, can you quote from the abridged series for  
me, pretty please?  
And Yami, who would you say has been your most relentless opponent over the  
years?  
Thanks guys. You're all superspecialawesome!!

Yugi: I cannot quote from whatever this so-called abridged series is. I'm sorry.

Yami: I have faced many relentless opponents over the years. Kaiba was one of them, Pegasus was another, Marik was one as well, and man that one was hard, but I think the toughest opponent I've faced is Yugi.

Yugi: YAY!

Saph: haha. Let's move on. Our next question comes from a person called rockof90 who wants to say:

Yugi: Why are your parents never around? Are you an orphan or are they just  
always busy?  
Yami: Why don't you give people mind crushes anymore? Also, what did you do  
to pass time before Yugi finished the puzzle to release you?

Yugi: No I am not an orphan, my parents are always working. My mom's been around the shop a few times and my dad's always busy.

Yami: haha. The mind crushes were fun, but Aibou doesn't like them.

Yugi: You'd better not do that again.

Yami: And I did nothing to pass the time. Time was not a concept to me. After I sealed myself in the puzzle I just remember being wrapped in darkness until Aibou found me. I believe you call it suspended animation in your language.

Yugi: Five thousand years doing nothing? Whoa! How's that possible? Didn't you have any games or whatever?

Yami: (laughs) what would a spirit need games for, Aibou? Even if I had wanted them, how would I fit it inside the Puzzle? How would I have used it? I do not believe they have invented a GameBoy for spirits. And if they still have not, then I highly doubt they would have had it back in Egypt all those years ago.\

Yugi: (imagines five thousand years without GameBoys, Playstations, stuffed animals, the sock-match game, board games, card games, etc. Shudders) How is that physically possible? I can't survive one day without games, nevermind…(trying to count how many days in five thousand years with fingers. Stops.) five thousand years worth of days!

Yami: (laughs and ruffles Yugi's hair) It's alright, Aibou. It will never happen to you. And if it makes you feel better, I have had much more fun, enough to fill those five thousand years, ever since I met you.

Yugi: YAY! (hugs Yami)

Saph: Yami, I believe most fans would see that as a puzzleshipping moment.

Yami: (flinches and pulls away from Yugi, blushing)

Yugi: ?

Yami: (expression turns dark as he glares at Saph) Don't make me mind crush you.

Saph: …

Yugi: No! You promised not to do that anymore!

Yami: This one won't matter!

Yugi: I-If you do it then I swear I'll rip up all our cards, smash the puzzle, and jump off the Grand Canyon!

Yami: (stops trying to mind crush Saph and turns to Yugi)

Yugi: (crying with hands at eyes, looking like the cute little chibi he is (aww!))

Yami: Aibou…Yugi…I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore. Please don't jump off the Grand Canyon. (embraces Yugi)

Saph: (whispering to audience) Puzzleshipping. (you can tell by the way he used Yugi's real name instead of just Aibou)

Yami: (glares at Saph)

Yugi: (secretly thinks 'works every time')

Saph: (thinks 'I see, those were all things that Yami hates. He loves the precious cards, he can't be with Yugi without the Puzzle, and he LOVES Yugi more than anything in the world.')

Yami: Yugi…Let's go home.

Yugi: (nods)

Saph: Aw, alright.

Yami/Yugi: (leave the set)

Saph: Well, that's all for Yugi and the Pharaoh. See ya next time!

* * *

Whoa…that took a long time to write. Sorry about the wait guys! I guess the next one will be Fudo Yusei. Sorry, I really like Yusei! Anyway, send in those questions! *goes off to ponder how to get Yusei here* *muttering: I wonder if I can get my hands on Rally, nah, Yusei would kill me, like the time Jack did the same…hmmm…well, he does have a thing for Aki…no way! He'd go beyond killing me if I touched his 'precious flower'…He wouldn't really care if I took Jack, but Jack's his friend…no, if I kidnap Jack now, he'll hate me and won't come in when I actually do want to interview him…ahh…this is going to be hard…Ah! I've got it!*


End file.
